meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phillies
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive II (August 2009 - December 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive III (December 2009 - January 2010) Hi Phillies Hi . Sorry, iv'e just been busy with school work the past days. Well im back now, i will start on edits and articles immidietly. Dennyfeline 20:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! Hello, sorry for being inactive. I was really busy with my homework and I don't know if I can still be active here. I even haven't time for Dogs and Cats Wiki. However, I will try my best to continue contributing. ;D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yossarian Hi Phillies. I was wondering, if you would rather delete the article of Youssarian Vivian , and just keep Yossarian Vivian, because Yossarian Vivian has all the information and Yossarian was the real meerkat, Youssarian was just the meerkat manor feature. Dennyfeline 12:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Machu Pichu Whiskers Hi. I re-did the article on Machu Pichu Whiskers. What do you think?, any adjustments? Dennyfeline 13:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Juma Well, at first i was a bit puzzled, i never even knew his was a meerkat until i saw the article. Its a nice article, does the Jackson Five still exist or are lost, how long did the group live in the KMP? Dennyfeline 13:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. By the way, i found a picture of Cheetara Whiskers, and i now im busy working on the article of her sister Wiley Kat Whiskers. Dennyfeline 13:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Moomins Mob Hi, I saw the edit on the Moomins Mob , i just saw one mistake, on the meerkats displayed at the buttom page, you wrote that Hemulen was a male, but infact she is a female meerkat. Dennyfeline 07:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes The Lazuli were formed by Avatar females and a Lazuli male Belgarion. The Moomins had a number of un sucsessful breeding atemps so its very possible no pups were born in 2003 where did you find this infomation? Moomins meerkats Hi Phillies. I have done articles on some of the Moomins members, like Grandpa Grumble Moomins. What do you think? Dennyfeline 15:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I believe it is Paymister as he visited many times the Whiskers. I completed the Lead The Meerkats and nominated. What do you think of it? Vote Vote for the next featured article here in Dogs and Cats Wiki! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:25, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Dogs: Results The Dogs article will become featured! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah where will the election take place? Dominant meerkat Hi Phillies. I was going through the message you sent me, Do you think i have good potential to become an administrator?Dennyfeline 13:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Meerkats Wiki looks pretty nice. There are a couple of things you need to do to meet the spotlight criteria. The first is that you have no pictures on your mainpage. On a related note, you also need a link in your sidebar menu to Newly added images. Let me know when you have taken care of these issues. More seriously, the english on many of your content pages contains a lot of grammatical mistakes, isn't wiki-linked, doesn't have any paragraph breaks and is generally sort of hard to read as a result. Spotlighted wikis need to be easy and fun for visitors to browse. You seem to have plenty of good content; perhaps you could spend some time focusing on cleaning up the writing and creating infoboxes to help straighten out the pages? A few of the articles are nicely written and fun to read so I know you can do this, but many more are very difficult right now. Please ask again when you have had a chance to improve the writing and can meet the other spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 05:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Just a question When does the election end? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning up the typos will be a huge project. Several hours of servaying everysingle page everysingle paragraph, I noticed several typos when I was first here and alot of false info I tried to correct what I can. I think we should wait a while before trying spotlight again.. I will do what I can as I hope you, Denny, Sophie, and Matt if hes around will help me to. Right now Wiki is at its most active so its best to do this now. Its a Challange but I think we can acomplish it. I am leaving a mesage on Miss Sophies as well as Denny's page when they make an edit to let me know. Im not trying to be pushy or braggy. But Im very good with english as well as KMP meerkat history of course if im not active for that time you can fix it. Dont get me wrong your still head of council but I think if we are going to get spotlight this is the best chance. Try editing as much as you. Thanks, DJay Sounds great. And happy to help. Send Denny and Sophie the news on this. Yeah I think we shoul atleast wait untill the newest namelist before we try again. Thats great news! Hopefully well get it in February its a bit annoying there is so many new pup names and other members that hadent been named in April 2009. And we arent allowed to discuss them. I think so. Many new members are in the new generation. Theres a friends visit in March 2010 and some of the new groups will probably be visited I doubt the Baobab and Urukhai because the males are probably still so wild. I havent heard new names of the Nequoia and Pretenders in the burrow. I have recieved info on the September 2009 pups but of course im not allowed to give you this info. Looks great thanks.I picked the Aztecs group to work on. I'll pick the Kung Fu Mob. This project sounds great! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 06:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Voting I just finished the Bengal in Dogs and Cats Wiki and nominated. Click here to vote. In addition, you are also able to nominate articles there, which you think are looking good. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page and Magazine Hi Phillies. As you probably see, I editted the main page to look like wikia's layout to increase the possibility for Meerkats Wiki to become a spotlight. Right now, I am thinking of creating a magazine for the Whiskers (I found some advice from Help:Magazine Creator. I will let you know for the mag)! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Main Page and Magazine Hi Phillies. As you probably see, I editted the main page to look like wikia's layout to increase the possibility for Meerkats Wiki to become a spotlight. Right now, I am thinking of creating a magazine for the Whiskers (I found some advice from Help:Magazine Creator. I will let you know for the mag)! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Magazine You won't believe it, I finished the magazine! It looks great and everyone can buy it! Click here. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't put off the Newpages template. It must be there, if the wiki becomes a spotlight. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Group choice Hi Phillies. I pick the Whiskers Mob. Dennyfeline 12:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, then and thank you. I just finished the Bengal in Dogs and Cats Wiki and nominated. Clould you please vote? In addition, you are also able to nominate articles there, which you think are looking good. And why don't you vote for LeadTheMeerkats? I really like that article. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Phillies i pick the Urukhai group is that good Mik15 January 30, 2010 14:18 Hi Phillies I want the Urukhai for begin and as that is the Diffilcult than i choiche The Pretenders is that good. Mik15 January 2010 15:03 = Mobinfo = Hey Phillies, I created an infobox for the mob articles (as we are currently working on them)! It is called Mobinfo and it is very useful such as the Meerkatinfo. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Well, this infobox is for both current and lost groups (like the one for meerkats). It has a forming and a loss date. Of course the tittles (evicted meerkats, pregnat etc.) are for the current mobs. However, they can be used for the the lost gangs (the last month's history report), as well. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bengal You all liked it so much that it has to be featured! ;D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) In fact, I've read all the wikia's advice of making a successful wiki and raising your google rankings. I even suggested Dogs and Cats Wiki to google. But, it doesn't work, it never works. My ICT teacher (who works for a company which customizes sites) told me that websites are shown at google rankings after about 2 months. That is a rule for every site - not excluding wikias. It is perspective if you think well. Websites take a while until they are completed and the same thing happens with the wikis (till the admin creates new articles, uploads files and customizes the wiki in general). Hopefully, Dogs and Cats Wiki will be visable soon. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Phillies, I really dont know. There is no news on the group but the Toyota encountered SI with a wild individual no news on Lutzputz or Prieska.. Drie Doring Mob Hi Phillies. I chose to do the Drie Doring Mob, but the page has no history of the mob. Can you give me a link to where i can find the history of the Drie Doring?. I already did work on some Drie meerkats, Mist Drie Doring, Thor Drie doringThor Drie Doring, Clarabella Drie Doring. Dennyfeline 13:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i think i found what i need. Dennyfeline 13:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Starsky Group Hi Phillies. Do you like the edit i did on the Starsky Mob? Dennyfeline 20:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Important Message Hi Phillies! I will be inactive in Meerkats Wiki for some days. Hopefully, I will return as soon as possible. In addition, I made a new poll on Dogs and Cats Wiki's main page. You could vote for yourself. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Improving pages Hi Phillies. Can you please unblock Mozart Whiskers and Kinkajou Whiskers, because i want to work on them and make them longer. Dennyfeline 12:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the delay I have been very busy lately.. The Toyota look good now I fixed up all the typos. The mother of each pup is still still unknown blood testing is underway but I doubt any info will be released to the public anytime soon because of all the comotion of little axel.Pichu. The Starsky did have one litter that began foraging. The mother is unknown but im guessing it was either Kinkaju, De La Soul or Armanita Ditch. The unknown number of pups were lost to predation shortly after. Other Note-''' Im not going to be on very often for a few days. I apologize I have school work to finish up(Mid Years). I will be back on when im through. You may continue to work on the other groups I will still work on Aztecs but send me the groups when you are done and Ill check them out when I can and let you know. Thanks, DJay Thank You Thank you Phillies, i promis i will make Mozart and Kinkajou's articles great. I have a problem though, when i went to my Ringtail Wiki, i found that my Theme colour was changed to blue and not the colour i wanted and chose. I was very angry and upset, i thought perhaps Miss Sophie changed without asking me. I tried to change it back to the Brich colour i chose, but it wouldn't return. Philies, can you help me, perhaps you know how to put Wiki theme colours, may you please help me put back my Ringtail lemur Wiki back to Brich colour, im realy not comfortable with the way it looks now( with blue) , it really ruined my Wiki which i worked so hard for. Is there any way you could help? Dennyfeline 12:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Name list He Phillies i made a infobox by VPTF001 is that good. And do you now when the new name list come i want to hear the names of the Pretenders, Nequoia and the pups come the list by the January LH. Mik15 hello Hello i'm new here and for the spotlight project i want to work on the Pretenders mob is that good. I'm see the Pretenders in November 2009 for my Birthday. And i am a friend of the FKMP i a'm a friend since December 2009. You can ask me anything Meerkat15 Mozart Whiskers Im finished with Mozart Whiskers. You can protect it now, because i don't want any other users mubbling around with it, because i know they might ruine the article by adding other information or making it shorter or............etc. It can be protected now please. Dennyfeline 16:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Phillies. Mustn't the KMP and Series projects be updated? [[User:Miss Sophie|'''Miss Sophie]] (talk) 07:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Mozart and Kinkajou Hi Phillies. Im finished working on Mozart Whiskers and kinkajou Whiskers. What do you think?, if you like them then it would be better if you protect them again. Dennyfeline 13:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Kat Elections So when will the elections be finished, when will we know who will become the Meerkats Wiki new governor or administrator? Dennyfeline 16:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) What position do you think i would be? do i have a good potential to be something? Dennyfeline 17:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Really??? I didn't see it. Thank you so much!!! It was very kind of you and I appreciate it a lot! In my opinion, you should be the one to thank, as you are an administrator and you have done 2,500 edits so far! But, I am thankful for your decision!!! :D :D :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Excellent work!!! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for voting me! I will update KMP and Series Project right away. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Projects I finished editting the projects. I hope you'll like their new look. As you are going to notice, I added more than one article to work (in Collaboration of the Month). This will make even easier for users to contribute. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Whiskers Family!!!! WOW, i the part 3 was very beautiful, its very heart warming, great job Phillies. I was thinking of making a youtube tribute to Hawkeye Whiskers, what do you think? Dennyfeline 17:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) No dont worry about it. The Aztecs are done. Dennyfeline ( TheDennisWhiskers) Hi Phillies. Yes, TheDennisWhiskers, is me. I commented on the Whiskers part 3. Dennyfeline 13:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Gazebo Hi Phillies. I did some work on Gazebo Drie Doring. What do you think? Dennyfeline 16:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Governor of Meerkats Wiki I heard that Miss Sophie won governor of Meerkats Wiki. Phillies, i don't understand, wasn't i good enough?, I have done over 1000 edits and made over 100 articles. Miss Sophie has 176 edits. The articles i edited to improve them: Mozart Whiskers, kinkajou Whiskers, Yossarian Vivian, Ningaloo Whiskers, Gazebo Drie Doring, Flower Whiskers,, Baker Whiskers, Zarathustra Whiskers, Cheetara Whiskers, Machu Pichu Whiskers, Petra Whiskers,Teabag Young Ones, Starsky Mob, Daisy's Choice, Young Blood, Monkulus Whiskers and etc... Miss Sophie artcles she edited: McDreamy Kung Fu, Kung Fu Mob , Enili Whiskers and etc... Do you see the difference in the lenghth of the articles. Mine are alot larger, so why didn't i win?, my edits are longer and bigger? Dennyfeline 16:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I just didn't want Dennyfeline to be angry, so I talked to him. By the way, I have one question. Why do you do that research? And, I am completing the Kung Fu at the moment. Troy is thought to be emigrated because she was evicted along with her cousins and aunt flo. Van Helsing as far as I know dont show any sign of disease. I dont have any idea on when the LH is coming out sorry. Hopefully its very soon. Which blog is this? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I have known this blog for about 2 months. Kathy does good job. But, I didn't know that Meerkats Wiki was that popular. Go Wikikat! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes and it is still being editted to become featured! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Check out the recipe I created, called Fruit Cream. By the way, nice signature. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Improving articles Hi Phillies. May you please unblock Tosca Whiskers and Shakespeare Whiskers, i want to edit them and make them longer and larger. Dennyfeline 17:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I completed the Kung Fu. I believe it's ready to become featured. Also, check out the recipe I created, called Fruit Cream, in Recipes Wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:32, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Baddiel and Shakespeare Hi Phillies. I finnished working on Shakespeare Whiskers and also finished working on Tosca Whiskers which to transfered to Baddiel Whiskers, since that was her real name. Dennyfeline 14:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I have never heard of that TV program. But, it looks interesting. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) There is also the Category:Former Whiskers meerkats which must be deleted. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 09:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Improving articles Hi Phillies. May you please unblock the Balrog Mob , i would like to edit it and improve it. There's a problem. A while ago i created a new article called 'The Two F-Whiskers Sisters', about a story dedicated to Finn and Flo but suddenly for some reason, its disappeared, its not there in the articles and i did save it and it was created. But why has it suddenly disappeared? Any idea? because i feel really sad because i put in alot of effort into that article, it was a beautifu story about Finn Whiskers and Flo Whiskers. Why did the article disappeare?Dennyfeline 13:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Improved articles Ok, i understand. I finished working on Shakespeare Whiskers and Baddiel Whiskers( which i switched from Tosca Whiskers). Dennyfeline 13:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Current groups has been updated. Some interesting info there. For one the urukhai is no longer around. They have all returned to the Baobab. The Geckos are also last seen but a new group that may have geckos in them is call gremlins. The numbers of groups has also been uploaded. Hope the new territory group page as well as the LH comes out tommaro.. Januari LH Hello Phillies is the Januari LH out. and when come the name list Mik15 11:40 21 Febuari Urukhai group So the Urukhai doesn't exist anymore? When can we get the new namelist for the meerkats who don't have names( eg: In the Whiskers mob there is VWP140, VWP141, VWP142 ....etc) , why don't the KMP name the pups? when can we get their names so that we can make articles for them? Dennyfeline 14:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Phillies! Why don't we feature Kung Fu? I thought it was a good-looking article. And what about the monaco? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) New backround The new backround looks great, i like it. A special thanks for using Chiriqui Whiskers as the meerkat in the backround. Dennyfeline 16:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Januari LH He Phillies the Januari LH is up i do almost all groups but not the moomins the Name list is not online do you now when he come. Mik15 Febuary 23 2010 17:36 I didn't find the change of the background but, I am sure it will look great. I also editted KMP nad Series Projects. I put the headline Helping in each, which is a super spot for users who would like to help Meerkats Wiki. I am also going to craet the category Under Construction pages. Now I see the difference. It looks good however it is very orange. I prefer brown. It matches with the colors of the Kalahari desert. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 20:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The skin looks a way better now! The problem is that I see a grey line in the end of each article. I also used some of the codes for Dogs and Cats Wiki's monaco skin. It helped me a lot and I hope you won't mind. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Siamese Hi there, I featured Siamese on Dogs and Cats Wiki. I didn't nominate it as Dennyfeline had already done it so it gained featured status immediately when it was ready and complted - well, almost finished. You see, I had been editting that article for more than a month! And still now, I am finding new coats of the Siamese on the internet and I need more more images for them I cannot find. But, it is still an enormous article don't you think? Namelists take a little while to make 1-3 days. Evi really doesnt have alot of time like that to make it.. will let you know when I hear. DJay Thats correct. All females gave birth and their pups were killed either by subordinate females or by the group completly I guess. And yes that is correct. When a wild invidaul imigrates they are given the code of the group. EX: Whiskers Beetle VWM001. Improving Articles Hi Phillies. May you please unblock Rocket Dog Whiskers, because i would like to edit it and make it longer and larger. Dennyfeline 14:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Rocket Dog Whiskers!!!!! Hi Phillies. I completed the article of Rocket Dog Whiskers. What do you think? Dennyfeline 14:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Comment Tool Hello Phillies! I am very excited! Yesterday I contacted wikia for a comment tool (which is like a little blog in the end of each article) I saw in Recipes Wiki. Read my message and their reply: Me: As you see in Recipes Wiki, there is a little blog in the end of each article. Could you please tell me the code for this to put it in Dogs and Cats Wiki? I would be very thankful. Please, I know that it has some bugs but, I really need it. Yours sincerely, Miss Sophie ---- Wikia: Hello Miss Sophie, Thanks for contacting Wikia. The article comment tool was designed specifically for the recipes wiki. We can enable it for you, but it will cause your talk pages to be disabled. Please think through this and talk to your community, and let us know. Best, Sarah Sarah Manley Wikia Community and Technical Team * Find wiki help guides at http://help.wikia.com * ---- Me: You mean the discussion page of the articles? If yes, there is no problem for me as I started Dogs and Cats Wiki the previous month and there aren't any discussions pages yet. I would like to have this comment tool because only a few users use the Discussion page. However, with this tool everything will be a lot simplier. Best wishes, Miss Sophie I look forward for them to supply my message and give me the code for this tool. You could place it in Meerkats Wiki, too. It would be magnificent to see users commenting for the articles. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback In my opinion, the Vice (Dennyfeline) should have rollback rights as he is the administrator's (President's) helper. Think about it. He could help you with the spam on this wiki. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to greet the first contributor on Dogs and Cats Wiki! I just have to wait till March (3 days). I also look forward to being a Meerkat Manor season 5. I adore that show! By the way, I am starting Season's 4 episodes. I have started so far The Rovers Return • Home Alone •''The Darkest Day''. I am still busy making more episodes as there weren't any articles available for season 4. I believe that if Meerkat Manor (article and episodes) is completed, the wiki will attract more visitors and perhaps, more editors! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ella711 I don't think they should be deleted. Whether Ella711 doesn't reply after 2 weeks, ask the wikia support to redirect the urls of her wikis to Meerkats Wiki (as I did with Meerkats Life Wiki) do not delete them (If Ella711 changes her mind, she could run the wikias again). Remember, she is the only one who decides 'of these wikis' fate. Then, every time you type: "meerkat.wikia.com", "meerkatz.wikia.com" and "kalaharimeerkats.wikia.com" you will see Meerkats Wiki instead. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie]] (talk) 13:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I got the repply from the wikia staff: Hello Miss Sophie, ''I have enabled the article comment feature, and it is now live on your wiki. Happy editing and let us know if you have any other requests. Best, Sarah ---- I'm so excited! Now if you click here, you will be transfered to the Beagle article in Dogs and Cats Wiki. You will notice that there is not a Discussion tab next to the Article as it used to be. Scroll down the page and you will see the little context which is like the one of the blogs. Now you will be able to share your opinion about the articles or just leave a comment! P.S. You could have one for Meerkats Wiki, as well. There is no code, you just ask the wikia staff to enable it. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) First visitor in Dogs and Cats Wiki! First visitor in Dogs and Cats Wiki! He is an anonymous user, 209.205.238.26. He wrote something here, but I cannot understand what he is saying. The welcome message didn't appear for some reason, either (when a user edits for the very first time in a wiki, a message appears in his talk page). So, I am asking you whether you left this message. I am just curious to know. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Looks excellent! Just add a box for the poll. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Im a bit confused what you mean by chronology. The Chronology is like a friends package of each group that you get as a friend... They hold the most important events that happen in each group is that what you mean? sounds good Chronology Yes, i agree. Each of the current meerkat groups need a chronological history section. I will start as soon as possible. Yes i think your idea is good. Dennyfeline 11:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC)